After The Darkness
by Kali Shan
Summary: Everyone has indeed changed. About ten years later...is Harry dead? WHo has kids? Is Hermione with Krum? Find out here...This is the beginning, I'm writin the first chapters right now
1. What Happened

This Story is set about ten years after Harry's graduation at Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Cho had had two children. Shawn, an exact replica of Harry with those blinding green eyes,  
untidy hair- only one change. He had a darker skin tone, like his mother,Cho.  
Thier daughter Sydney had turned out to be nothing short of bbeautiful. She had lond dark jet black hair,  
the same bright green eyes and a nice tan tone. The real kicker about this was that they had turned out  
to be twins. Birthday was October the first, and Harry and Cho each had separate jobs.For six years both had been  
seekers for different teams, after that Harry became an auror,  
Cho- the department of Mysteries. The twins were off to HOgwarts this year!!  
  
*  
Ron and Hermione had finally settled down.They had four children; Meghan (a tall girl with short brown hair and big brown  
eyes.She was a practical joker even at age thirteen! House Gryffindor) Carley; an 11-year old with high spirits,  
bright blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Matthew a fifteen year old with brown hair and big dark green eyes.  
He was very muscular and had the Chaser position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And  
Ryan (who got the red hair!) was the smart one. He had very nice figure, dark brown hair and  
brown eyes. He was fourteen and only Ravenclaw in his family so far! Ron had landed a job as  
Minister of Magic, and Hermione had become an aurour with Harry.  
  
*  
Fred and Angelina had gotton married one year after they had both graduated from Hogwarts.  
They had one son (mixed boy with brown hair and brown eyes)named Jack. He was fifteen,  
and had plans to become a professional beater after his days with Gryffindor Team. Fred had become  
a beater for England and was still going. Angelina had become a pro chaser too.  
  
Katie and George had started dating and eventually got married! They had one daughter, named  
Amy. Amy was a quiet girl who was very sneaky. Sh ehad long dark blond hair and brown eyes.  
Katie decided to work for Quality Quidditch Supplies, while George worked for the Magical Games and Sports  
areas. Amy was nine years old now.  
  
*  
Percy and Penelope got married after four years of dating. They had two daughters. Jenna, who  
couldn't be less like Percy with giggles and blond hair (age 5), and Raven, who just happened to be a ravenclaw fifth year who   
was nothing but like Percy!( Except she didn't have red hair!) Percy became Head of Magical  
Cooperation. Penelope became a curse breaker for Gringotts.  
  
*Bill and Fluer got together and had three kids. Hallie and Hayley at age thirteen(twin half-veelas!) and  
Kyle, a handsome Gryffindor first year. They lived in Britan now, and Fluer had decided to  
become a Care OF Magical Creatures teacher at Beauxbatons.  
  
**  
Krum had become Headmaster of Durmstrang. He quit Quidditch during the school year, playes  
quidditch during the summer.  
***  
  
Okay, this is the Beginning so you can know what the story'll mean!  
:)  
Let me know if you like, and chekc out my other stuff 


	2. twins and the train

Harry and Cho were very nervous about Sydney and Shawn going to Hogwarts. They knew everythign would be okay,   
with Harry's defeat of Voldemort, Dumbledore still as Headmaster...Just they were curious to see what houses they'd be in.  
"So, Sydney...what house d'you think you'll be in?" Cho asked her on the way to King's Station. Sydney smiled thoughtfully.  
"I think Gryffindor. But I don't know! I could end up in Slytherin!" Cho said outraged,"My children will not be in Slytherin!"  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her. She giggled and nudged Shawn. "What house are you gonna be in dork?" She asked bluntly.  
Shawn pulled out his wand jokingly. "I'll hex you!" Sydney screamed and pushed him off his seat. "Hey!" He said getting up.  
Harry laughed at them. They were really sweet both of them. They looked identical, but then again they were twins.  
"We're here, c'mon you two," Cho said. Harry got out and picked up Sydney's trunk. Shawn grabbed his and headed into the station.  
Harry decided to ask Sydney. "You don't really want to be in Slytherin, do you Syd?" She smiled back mischieviously. "no, daddy!  
I want to be just like you. I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Harry grinned and picked her up. "I'm going to miss you." He said quietly.  
She hugged him tightly."I love you daddy! Please don't miss me..." He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "You won't miss home,  
I can tell you that. Hogwarts is nothing but fun." She nodded and smiled her dazzling smile. He added ,"You'll enjoy your christmas present  
this year..." She looked at him quizzically. "what..?" Harry nodded sadly. "I can't tell you. Mommy'd kill me!" She nodded and smiled.  
They rejoined Cho and Shawn by the platform."I'll go with Sydney first, shall I?" Cho asked. Harry nodded. They dissappeared after  
a crowd of people passed. Shawn and Harry went next.  
"Hey...Dad?" Shawn asked once they'd made it through. "If I...I don't make quidditch will you be...mad?" Harry stooped down beside him.  
"No! No way, Shawn. I'd never get mad at you. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it...Focus on having fun!" Shawn smiled and hugged his dad.  
Shawn noticed now, that many of the students and thier parents were pointing and looking at his dad. It took him a moment to remember why.  
His dad was famous Harry Potter.  
  
Sydney immediately found her close friend Carly Weasley. "Carly! Where have you been?! I owled you yesterday!"  
Carly hugged her in a death grip. "Oh, I can't wait! I'm sooo nervous!" Sydney hurried over to her  
dad's best friend's. Ron and Hermione Weasley. "Auntie Herm!" She smiled. "Uncle Ronnie!" He smiled.  
"Hey Syd! Where's your daddy at?" Sydney pointed him out. Ron went over to him and Hermione followed.  
"Harry!" They both hugged him. "Hey guys!" Cho smiled. Shawn walked up. "Dad, the whole train wants to meet you."  
He said depressed. The grow-ups looked at him. They all knew he was worried he wouldn't live up to be a little Harry Potter.  
"Shawn. C'mere for a sec," Harry said quietly as he led him onto the train and into a compartment.  
  
"Shawn, what's up?" Harry asked sadly. Shawn sighed and looked out of the window. "Dad...I can't do this."  
Harry looked at him sadly."Do what?" Shawn sighed. "You. To me...you are dad. To everyone else you're  
the great Harry Potter. I can't- I can't be your son." Harry saw tears in his son's eyes. Which his son quickly  
erased. This was a trait he had inherited from Harry.   
  
"Shawn...You are my son. Whether you like it or not, you are.  
You will always be good enough for me. You will always be Shawn Potter, Harry Potter's son. Don't  
let anyone tell you otherwise. You'll be fine. If you need anything, owl me or Hermione will be with you.  
If something really bad happens Dumbledore will be right there with you." Shawn nodded. And Harry knew that  
when he was about to cry or had tears in his eyes he hated to be seen so he got up to leave.  
"Dad?" Shawn called.   
  
"Yes?" Shawn ran to him in a hug. "I...I love you..." Harry ruffled his hair and added,"  
Don't break all the girls hearts'." Shawn slugged him on the arm. "I won't..." Harry nodded and started to leave before...  
"Shawn? After you and Sydney are sorted, owl me, okay?" Shawn said okay so Harry left him. 


	3. waiting

Shawn and Sydney sat in thier compartment with Carly and were soon joined by two others.

"Mind if we join- its really packed!" A boy and girl said. "Sure," Shawn said. Sydney, who was always much better with people, decided to break the silence. "I'm Sydney Potter, and this is my twin brother Shawn, and our friend Carly Weasley." The pair smiled. "Potters? Wow!!!" Carly shifted uncomfortably. Sydney exchanged a galnce with her twin.

"My name's Tara Wright. There'll be other Wright's in our year- Tess and Taryn, my cousins too. So don't think we're twins too!" Laughing the conversation shook and Shawn glanced at the guy. "Do any of you know of Dan Webb?" Sydney and Shawn nodded, and Carly spoke. "Oh yes, he's the Law Enforcement for Magical Creatures!" Tara smiled and corrected her. "I always knew I'd be like this!" She giggled. "Anyway, he's my brother. I'm Simon Webb." 

Simon Webb? Where have I heard that before? Oh Syd, don't fall for some guy! You're only in first year!

Eventually, as Dad had predicted Shawn thought, the conversation turned to Houses.

Tara seemed to know a wide variety of it. "Oh I just hope I'm in Ravenclaw! Could you imagine Slytherin? Oh, Taryn said if she got stuck there, she'd kill herself! And naturally Tess wants Gryffindor..." Without warning Carly shook slightly. "Um, Syd...I- I think I want to go home."

Sydney wrapped her arm around Carly. "Don't worry Carl! We'll make it, and when you see it...well- its just awesome!" Shawn nodded and had a mental conversation with Sydney.

Is she going to be okay?

Yeah, I hope.

Need help?

Like you want to help?

I would.

I know...

That Simon..

He's strange. I mean he seems so...

Older!

Exactly!

Inturrupting thier mental conversation Tara started up. "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. Where do you want to go, Sydney?"

Sydney tried to be polite when she replied anywhere was fine as long as she was comfortable. Tara gave her a look and Shawn mentally congradulated her. It took sevreal seconds for her to draw attention off her, it was hard, considering she was laughing hysterically.

As the food cart came 'round, Sydney noticed Shawn wasnt eating. Whats up? She asked him mentally. He didnt reply. They didnt have much chance to talk, as the train was nearing Hogwarts gates. Feeling slightly happier, they all perked up and each took turns in the compartment changing.

***

Climbing up the walk on the magnificent steps was incredible. Shawn laughed when he saw Carly huffing. With the group they walked into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall scanned the crowd and smiled when she saw both Sydney and Shawn in one piece beside the next Weasley.

She gave the speech on The Sorting. Next came Shawn's most anticipated part. Sydney could feel his body heat radiating. "You okay?" She asked smoothly. "Yeah, of course," he answered quickly. She smiled to herself. Now let's do this! She thought.

*

When the letters neared P, Sydney tensed and Shawn too. They both gripped thier hands, and popped thier thumbs. They had a weird habit of it. "Potter, Shawn!" McGonagall called. Shawn stepped forward confidently. As the hat fell on his head, a shiver ran down his back.

Ah, the next Potter! And of course you're twin. My, she's a bold one, no? And you, following in your fathers footsteps...Ah, it has to be hard! What am I saying?? I know it's hard. Now let's see...Mum was a Ravenclaw right? Yes. And Potter was definently a Gryffindor...so let's see...Your father has given you alot. Bravery, intillect, courage and...a fierce passionate fire...

Hmm...."

GRYFFINDOR!

It rang out into the hall. Sydney clapped hard for her brother as he walked shakily to Gryffindor table with loud applause. "Potter, Sydney!" They called. Sydney stepped forward as her brother did and sat down. Immediately she felt the hat in her head.

Potter number two! Ah, yes, I knew I'd get a look at your brain, Miss Clever. Wow! Your mother passed you cleverness and a very visible strength! Wow...bravery. Boldness.

GRYFFINDOR!

Slightly jogging Sydney joined her brother and several others and was flushed with happiness.

They called Simon next and he joined Gryffindor. next up was Tara. Then her cousins. She went forward but sat for sevreal minutes. As the hat shouted her house Shawn's mouth fell. We should have known! He said mentally.


	4. sorted

"And so begins the adventure of a lifetime!" Sydney called faithfully to nobody in particular. Shawn felt sort of nauseous but he also felt it was his duty to be strong. "You okay?" Adam asked him as they continued on in the boats. Shawn nodded faintly. I'll be fine, he told himself. Collin was busy gawking at Sydney to notice much of anything and this annoyed Shawn even when he wasn't feeling well.

The Gamekeeper, Gowsgad, had replaced Hagrid when he retired. Dad kept in close contact with him, so Shawn and his sister knew.

" Hogwarts- straight ahead!" He yelled out into the darkening sky. And before you knew it..."Ah! Wow...." Tons of gasps filled their ears. "It's beautiful," Sydney's friend Carly Weasley said from the boat behind. Even Shawn and Sydney who had been to Hogwarts numerous times thought it was magnificent tonight. Or perhaps it was nerves. They arrived. Each climbed out, and Collin had to be caught by Adam and Shawn. (Adam whispered frantically that he was staring at Sydney and fell back!) Shawn thought this was too much. His Dad had warned him about this type thing, but surely not in first year?!

"The Sorting will begin when I come back for you. Please remain quiet until I return," Professor Raein smiled at us. Word was that she was the new Transfiguration teacher, and a fairly young one she was too. It was quiet as she left but a few bold people, including Sydney spoke. " Are you all nervous?" She asked anxiously to the group. Several nodded while some pretended not to be affected. Shawn, Adam, Collin, Sydney and Carly stood in a small huddle while waiting for Professor Raein.

(It takes forever to write all this out so ... bear with it!)

Adair, Adam...GRYFFINDOR

Bailey, Leah...RAVENCLAW

Brady, Brandon...GRYFFINDOR

Brady, Brendan...RAVENCLAW

Brewster, Josh...RAVENCLAW

Caldwell, Curtis...SLYTHERIN

Carter, Regan...HUFFLEPUFF

Daniels, Darryl...HUFFLEPUFF

Dante, Jaime...RAVENCLAW

Eason, Leslie...RAVENCLAW

Edwards, Drake...GRYFFINDOR

Goyle, Trent...SLYTHERIN

Grant, Rachel...HUFFLEPUFF

Hamilton, Melanie...SLYTHERIN

Hill, Whitney...RAVENCLAW

Innis, Kie...HUFFLEPUFF

Irving, Collin...GRYFFINDOR

Ivar, Jamal...SLYTHERIN

Jackson, Tuesday...HUFFLEPUFF

Jordan, Libby...RAVENCLAW

Judd, Phillip...HUFFLEPUFF

Kristolf, Zack...GRYFFINDOR

Kutlin, Anna...SLYTHERIN

Lemony, Jade...HUFFLEPUFF

Magnus, Madison...GRYFFINDOR

Milton, Kevin...SLYTHERIN

Nicks, Will...RAVENCLAW

Nomins, Gary...SLYTHERIN

Oakley, Cody...GRYFFINDOR

Oakley, Jael...GRYFFINDOR

Potter, Shawn...GRYFFINDOR

Potter, Sydney...GRYFFINDOR

Quintus, Andy...SLYTHERIN

Rasche, Yvonne..SLYTHERIN

Roberts, Gifford..HUFFLEPUFF

Russell, Eve...RAVENCLAW

Stanton, Hallie...GRYFFINDOR

Steins, Tyler...GRYFFINDOR

Taq, Tanner...RAVENCLAW

Vinson, Billy...SLYTHERIN

Weasley, Carly...GRYFFINDOR

Webb, Simon...GRYFFINDOR

Wright, Tara...RAVENCLAW

Wright, Taryn...RAVENCLAW

Wright, Tess...GRYFFINDOR

"Now, after you all are fed and watered I am sure you will be most anxious to return to your dormitories!" Said Headmistress McGonagall.

"But first eat. Then I'd like to announce a few things."

The food was magnificent. Even back in Harry's day it'd been fabulous. And now it was nothing short of it. Sydney ate chicken and potatoes

while Shawn helped himself to steak and afterwards pudding. Then, the prefects stood at the back of the great hall. 

"Announcements!"

She looked at us all. "Firstly, the new list of forbidden items are in the Trophy room. I would also like to stress to first years that the forbidden forest. It is forbidden to

all students at all times. NO excuses. Now, off to your dorms."

The prefect leading the new Gryffindors happened to be Jack Weasley. "Hey! First years, follow me, please stay close!" He led us up the stairs

and through a few draperies. Finally we made it. (When I say we I mean there were a bunch on 1st years!!!!)

The guys: 

Tyler

Simon

Adam 

Brandon

Drake

Collin

Zack

Cody

Shawn

The girls:

Hallie

Tess

Sydney

Carly

Madison

Jael

Everybody went up, chatting sleepily yet still excited. Tomorrow was the first day of classes, and not even Sydney and Shawn knew what would come.

R/R do you like it? I'm working on it. its going to get really good in a chapter or so...you just wait! REVIEW!


	5. near miss

Sydney and the other girls each took an oath that night that they'd stick together tomorrow that way if anyone got lost, they'd have each other. The boys however had seemed to split into groups already. Shawn, Zack and Cody had decided they'd pair up. (Brandon-Adam-Collin Tyler-Simon-Drake)

Shawn could hardly wait to eat, so he and Cody dragged Zack out of bed and went downstairs. They met up with Sydney and Jael (Cody's twin) and some other girls. "Are you hungry?" Jael asked amused as her brother scarped down his porridge. "Yup. 'E got 'o hurry so we aren't la-late." Shawn and the others hurried off. Sydney smiled after them. "Alright ladies. We ready?" Everyone nodded and smiled.

Thankful, they were, that Sydney was a natural born leader. "I'm totally lost." Tess confessed to the group as they crossed back over a staircase." I think we're going to be late," Madison said grinning. Sydney laughed with her. No point being stressed.

*

"Okay. Transfiguration..." Cody said aloud. Shawn had just spotted Peeves and was about to warn them but- splash. "PEEVES!" Shawn roared. He whipped out his wand and muttered something. They were immediately cleaned and Peeves had left. "Really." Said a voice from behind them.

McGonagall rushed forward. "Like father like son like son, I suspect?" She asked. She beamed at Shawn. "You really shouldn't have done that. But it was good magic. Potter teach you that?" Shawn nodded. "He made me practice it one day on Sydney when we were here."

She smiled again. "Tryouts are very soon, remember. Tell Syd too. I shall see you both there." She left and they rushed into their class.

Almost following his fathers footsteps! The others gaped at him. "Impressive style!" Sydney grinned at her twin and they did their handshake. "Way to get this year started bro."


End file.
